


[vid] Good Omens - Fan Teaser#1

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Kinetic Typography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Простенькая кинетическая типографика с изображениями и видеовставками.На момент создания клипа был известен только каст.





	[vid] Good Omens - Fan Teaser#1

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Dan Lebowitz - Top Down  
> Video: Mad Max: Fury Road; Terminator Genisys  
> Edited for fandom Good Omens 2018


End file.
